What God Says Goes
by LightLessStar
Summary: What happened must be changed. My Uncle is dead and Father is lost. All I ever had is gone. To change what is now I must go back...but God has decided when. Formally on SilverTearsofBlood's site. Do not own Supernatural.
1. Beginning to the end

Obviously this is going to be an alternative universe from at least the third season on, Meaning Gabriel doesn't die!

Chapter 1-

**March 2024:**

A girl of about sixteen held a knife in her right hand. Under her were ancient symbols that almost seemed to glow.

"You sure this will work, Crowley," she seemed to ask the air.

A man stepped out of the shadows, "Yes…but it's not good idea, you might go back to far…I don't think…" but he was interrupted.

The girl turned her dead , sad eyes onto the man, "I don't care what you think! I want my father and uncle back," she sneered.

Crowley recoiled, 'what happened to that sweet loving girl, the one who would give even demons a chance,' he thought.

'She's dead,' the girl replied to his thoughts with her gift.

"Sere…Serena…please, stop, your father…"

Crowely never really showed much emotion, but this girl got to him. He had seen her grow up, watched her when her Uncle was fighting the war, and when her father was…lost

Much to the older Winchester's dismay, Serena really liked Crowley and vice versa.

"He's dead, and my father is gone…but I'm going to fix that," she said as a single tear fell down her face, "My whole family."

Before he could stop himself, Crowley found himself snatching the small girl into a hug,

"Alright…Do it."

"But wait," Crowley pulled out his newly aquired antique athame, "Here, it'll kill demons."

"I can already…"

"I know, but you shouldn't show all of yourself, your power will attract others and without protection... Anyway they might think you are a shape-shifter or something. The you of that time is..was…anyway is still you too. Don't get caught"

"mmm…should I find you?"

"…maybe…" he left the room for a moment, in a few minutes she came back into the room. "I wrote a letter…give it to…me. You're going back two years right?""

"Yeah..."She nodded, "Castiel will most likely know I came, right?"

"Well at least the higher ups will. You have to be VERY careful, you won't have anyone to protect you for while. You have both angel and demon blood in you," Crowleyy shook her head sadly, "I don't know if Castiel will be told or not...and Gabrie,l somehow you grew on him, he's very protective of you, then and now."

"Thanks Crowley," she said smiling at softly at him, "Castiel will come soon to try to stop me...tell him and Gabriel...I'm sorry."

Crowley sighed, "You gave me back my humanity, some of the other demons, and creatures too. Your truly God's gift to us. I never felt that God would love even us demons, but then he gave us you," he kissed her forehead, "save your family."

Serena stepped back into the circle, "I'm sorry."

She sat Indian style in the middle of the design, and then began to chant in an ancient language no longer known to man:

"Va vto Tyutol bacol Y keff, pal ctev Y woor yw fawv va vtyw.

Wa Y nzwy ua xekr ua e vyno xopal yv cew veroh, va vto vyno yh ni nyhm'w oio.

Y xou ap vtoo, Falm ap eff Kloevyoh ehm Oelvt, vero no vtolo.

Effac no bewweuo vtlazt vto gevow ap vyno."

A slowly darkening light filled the area, when it was gone Serena was no longer there.

Two men appeared into the room.

"Your too late...Castiel, Gabriel," Crowelyy said softly, bowing his head at the same time. He had failed. Sere was like a daughter to him, and he failed to stop her.

Castiel shook his head, "No, is was God's will," He smiled softly.

Gabriel grimaced, there was anger in his eyes; His hands were in fists.

"God will take care of her,"

Gabriel looked down, "I pray for that. But Father is gone, it's up to her and us, there is a war to be won still right now."

The other two, demon and angel, nodded.

She was in pain. Colors of swirling light surrounded her. It felt as though her entire soul and body was being torn apart. Then the sensation stopped. She heard a voice, it was soft and gentle, yet hard and commanding. It made her want weep with joy, and grovel seeking forgiveness. It was the voice of God.

"_I know what you seek my child. You must do what must be done. Change is what is needed. You are what I have been waiting for. Pass back, and save your family, and many others."_

"But I-I, why-y would you want me-e. I am a Mongrel both demon and angel blood. What am I to you, just a stain on the earth."

There was a sound of laughter, making her feel loved.

"_My child, you are mine. I knew you before you were even conceived. I chose you for this, for you to stop Lucifer from taking over. You will not go where you have asked, but to before. Seek out your family, that of blood and not. I trust this task_ _to you and you alone. Go my child and do what I ask of you."_

The light and the voice was gone, and she was falling, seemingly forever.

End Chapter 1

Tenshi: Well that was different.

Enma: Interesting.

Dean: Right, it's stupid…not realistic. Demons and Angels Together?

Silver Tears: ***sob***runs and hugs Tenshi.

Serena: Uncle Dean ***hits*** Dean over the head.

Sam: ***rolls eyes***

Blood: Why You! ***Tries to attack Dean, held back by Enma and Sam***

Tenshi: That's ok Silver. There, there.

Enma:**-Snort-**

Sam: Who are you all?

Silver tears: ***sniff*** I'm the good half of the Author.

Blood: ***Sneer*** I'm the darker half.

Tenshi: ***Small Smile*** I'm a angel guardian.

Enma: ***grunt*** I'm a demon guardian.

Dean: ***smirk*** Oh…Say Tenshi, how about you and I...

Serena: ***Hits Dean over the head.*** Sorry...My Uncle's an idiot!

Sam: **-Snort-**

(Serena is hitting Dean in the head in the background)

(Crazy eyed blood tenderly stroking knife).

(Enma appraising and smoking.)

Silver Tears: Serena will you...

Serena: *Comes back* of course!

Serena:...**Please feed the fire!**


	2. Meeting Thy family

Silver: Did you know that your and Dean's relationship is based on the one I have with my father?

Serena: Really? Even though Dean is my Uncle?

Silver: Well, He is a fater figure…

Dean: Uh…Serena's kind of ….eccentric.

Silver: But only in love.

Serena: ***smirks* **And only when you act stupid.

Sam: And that's all the time.

Dean: Idiots…

SilverTears: By the way. I changed some dates. Serena is 17; she leaves to go the past in 2024, hoping to get back to 2012 to before when both her Uncle and her Father were alive. She was born in 2007.

Enma: But she goes back to a different time, God sends her there.

Crowley: Which means unlike what I thought, Sere won't be thought of as a shape shifter, they won't know of her at all.

Dean: What are you doing here Demon?

Serena: Uncle Dean! Be nice!

Dean**: *grunt***

Silver: Anyway, so if the dates seem wrong, I really don't care.

Blood: So I will take my own story, possible incorporating different episodes, with possible changes. So Tell your ages for this story my main characters.

Serena: 17

Sam: 22

Dean: 26

Tenshi: Anyway I hope you enjoy the show!

Chapter 2

Dean had his Radio blasting as loud as it could go, just to annoy his brother. He was angry, very angry.

'Ungrateful Bitch. After all I've done for him, he shoots me with the rock salt shotgun, and almost with a gun that could actually kill me. Damn, that rock salt hurts like a bitch,' he snuck a peak at Sam.

Sam was pressed to the other side of the car. His eyes were closed, but Dean could tell he was not asleep.

'He never sleeps,' He thought, 'It really wasn't his fault though, that damn ghost doctor…'

"We'll stop at the next Motel, clean you up," he grunted.

"Dean, you're the one who is hurt…"

"I'm fine…you need some sleep," Dean growled, he hated when Sam paid attention to him, he was the older brother not Sam.

Sam could only sigh, 'I'm sorry Dean.'

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Serena awoke facedown on blacktop asphalt.

'Awe damn, that's hot! Where am I? God said…wow that's weird saying that. He said that I would come back earlier. I wonder how much…I need to find out,' she thought as she got up and stretched her body much like a cat.

She checked that the aged athame was still sheathed to her hip, 'alright time to move.'

She set out down the road and set her thumb out at a passing car. She recognized that particular car. It was a 1967 Impala, her Uncle's car.

'Time to start the show,'

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Dean had meant to stop at the next motel, but he didn't. Sam didn't question him, as he was afraid of pushing him further. What they both didn't realize was that the next town with a motel after the last one was over 150 miles away. They had been driving for over an hour now, the only sound in the car was the blasting of the ACDC cassettes.

"What do we have here?"

On the side of the road was a very pretty black-haired female, who was currently using the age old symbol of hitchhiking..

"Dean," Sam inquired softly.

The man in question glared at the other, "No."

"Please, it's just a girl. What if someone else picks her up?"

"And what if she's a White Lady?"

Sam rolled his eyes, " she's not wearing white,"

They passed her, and Sam saw her face fall.

"She could be something else," Dean grunted.

"Dean, please, we could handle that. Something is just telling me we need to pick her up"

"Your physic ability," he growled.

Sam shrugged

"Fine," he sighed, and started to back up the car.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Serena was crushed, her family didn't stop for her.

'I mean, I know they don't know me. And Uncle Dean doesn't trust anyone, but, I thought Dad…' She looked down at her feet.

Then the car came back.

Sam rolled down his window to talk to the girl.

"Hi, you need a ride," Sam questioned

She looked up and smiled , "Uh, yeah," Serena mustered,.

Her Uncle and Father were a lot younger. Her father looked so much kinder, and loving instead of cruel and sadistic.

The scarred face of her Uncle was unblemished, but he had a frown on his face, not the hard but kind smile he reserved just for her. He was glaring in obvious mistrust, and it made Serena a little sad to she her closest loved one show to much aversion towards her.

Sam saw Serena regarding Dean's look of suspicion with obvious sadness, and turned back to glare at Dean. Sam turned back to Serna and smiled while opening up the door stepping out of the older yet beautiful ebony vehicle.

He pushed the black leather seat, and motioned her to enter the vehicle.

"Get in if you want," Dean grunted. Sam just sighed in annoyance at Dean's rudeness.

"Thanks," she said as she slid into the back seat.

Sam slid into the car and turned to the girl, "You shouldn't hitchhike, especially all alone."

Serena almost rolled her eyes, and as much as she wanted to go to her father and hug the life out of him, for the first time in a long time, but she couldn't. He didn't know her, the man who was forced to give into the devil for her when she was just a child.

And as much as he wanted her Uncle to hold her, and tell her everything was going to be ok, she knew she had to hold back, her Uncle didn't trust her. It hurt that the man who had raised her after her father was gone didn't care for her.

"I can take care of myself."

Dean sneered, "You don't even know what's out there!"

Serena held her tongue, and beat down her feelings.

Sam sighed, "We are going to the next town."

"Alright."

Dean started the car, she missed its purr, it had been years since she had heard its hum. She leaned back into the seat, she missed this too. The only thing missing, her Uncle's blaring music. But he was too wound up, he didn't like strangers, and right now that was what she was to him.

Sam: I believe you are doing a good job.

Silver: Thanks

Blood: **Author's Note- **This is an AU, meaning some things have been changed...

Tenshi: **Author's Note continued- **For instance, they already know Crowley...

Dean: I hate that Bitch...

Serena: ***glares***

(Dean edges away.)

Silver: **Continued Author's Note- **and they know Castiel, Bobby too.

Tenshi: Well…please Feed The Fire


	3. Getting Close

Chapter Three

Sam hummed softly as they approached the motel at which they were going to be staying for the night. He looked back at the girl, Serena, she said her name was. He wondered if that was her real name, or if she made that up to hide her true identity. She didn't give them a last name…

Serena was sleeping soundly in the back seat of the impala, snuggling under Sam's own coat. He had put it over her ten minutes earlier when Dean decided he was hot and blasted the AC. Sam looked over at Dean.

"Don't look at me dude. She's your charge," Dean said snidely," Your problem; not mine. I'm gonna go get us a room," He paused for a moment, "and I am not sharing my bed,"

Sam sighed softly, "Guess it's just you and me…"

He somehow managed to getnto the seat back and the girl out without her truly waking up.

'She did look exhausted when we picked her up.'

She snuggled deeply into his chest, "Daddy…" she mumbled in her sleep, "I miss you."

As Dean approached he shushed him, trying to motion him that the tiny girl was sleeping.

"Don't shush me," Dean said but he was quieter than he normally was.

"Be quiet Dean," Sam scolded him, which only received a roll of the eyes.

They made their way into the room. The room was painted an angry red, and smelled of old mildew. There was definitely mold somewhere in the area. There was a small television in front of one of the ancient beds, which were a sickly green, and might have held some questionable stains. Dean promptly dove on that particular bed.

"Hello Busty Beauties."

"Dean," Sam growled

"Alright, alright, we won't watch my beautiful, lovely , sexy…"

"Dean!" Sam practically yelled. The yell woke up Serena, who took a moment to realize where she was. She hastily jumped from Sam's arms, who for some reason missed holding the small girl. It was like she filled that hole in his heart.

"Sorry," she blushed

Sam scratched his head, "Don't worry about it," he grinned.

"So who gets the bed," she asked

Dean tried and failed to not groan on the other bed.

"Aw, well my brother got hurt so first I need to patch him up," Sam said as he went to go through his bag to get their first aid kit, "Come on Dean let's go get you patched up."

Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom, and Sam followed, shutting the door.

Serena decided to go back to sleep. She knew if she slept on the inside bed, her Dad, the gentleman that he was, would sleep on the dirty floor. 'But if I sleep on Dean's bed, he'll just sleep next to me.'

She curled up on the left side of the bed, the furthest side from the door. That was where her uncle liked to sleep, closest to the door, so that he could protect those under his protection; like it or not she was now under his protection.

Twenty minutes later the bathroom door opened and the brother's walked out , their wounds freshly treated.

"OH Hell No!" Dean cried

'I can't just throw her on the floor, guess I am sleeping on the same bed,' he groaned

Sam smirked. He was planning on sleeping on the grotesque floor, but this was nice. He wondered why Dean didn't just pick her up and put her on his own bed. 'Oh, well,' he shrugged, 'at least I have a bed.'

During the night Serena snuggled up to Dean "Dee..." she cried softly.

Dean heard her; he was watching her making sure she wasn't a demon or whatever. 'Did she say Dean? Why would she say that,' He tried to shake it off mentally. She didn't know them, did she? Then why did he, and Sam it seemed feel so connected to her. He had to find out; in the meantime he would protect her, just as he did Sam. Dean wrapped his arms around her more and leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

Sam lay awake as well, he smile as he saw Dean affectionately embrace her forehead.

"Shut up Sam. Go to bed."

The next morning Dean was shaken awake by a man clad in a trench coat.

"Cas?"

"They are trying to bring him back," Castiel looked very worried. He shook Dean again, "Get up!"

Sam jumped up ready to do battle, though only in his old tight boxers he was a sight.

"Dude," Dean groaned, "put some pants on!" He looked over at Serena who had a hand over her smiling face.

"Who's back Cas?"

"He is not back yet. But the corrupted angels, they are trying…"

"Yes but who," Sam said pulling on his pants.

Cas looked at Serena, trying to decide if he should say it in front of this strange girl. He decided he didn't care, they could deal with I later; they had to stop the first of the sixty-six seals from being broken now.

He looked Dean in the eyes, fear evident in his features, "Lucifer"

A tiny gasp escaped Serena and each of the men heard it. They each turned and stared at her.

Each had the same thought, what did she know?

Dean: Finally you write! What has it been three years?

Blood: Shut up.

SilverTears: ***cries*** I promise to try and write more!

Tenshi: She has more time on her hands. Can't finish college for a while, sooo…more time to write!


	4. Finding Family

Chapter Four-

"What do you know of Lucifer," Castiel demanded.

"What I-I, I don't know anything," Serena cried, "I mean he's the devil. But that's all, I was just surprised. Anyway you guys are nuts," she crossed her arms. But Dean could tell she was lying; she never could lie to her Uncle.

"You're lying," He growled.

Serena glanced at the door. Castiel moved in front of it, he had no intention of letting her go if she knew something, or she was a demon, or corrupted angel…

Dean on the other hand grabbed the girl, he didn't plan for her to get away either. But he still was starting to feel a connection with her, He didn't grab her as hard as he normally would.

Sam looked hurt, he had felt so connected to the girl. Now it looked like she might be a person of interest in the war that was waging.

'They can't find out, can they? Cas apparently had no idea. Would it change the future for the best, or just make it worse?' She sucked in a deep breath. 'It can't get worse.

"So what's your story," Sam asked sitting back on the bed. He just knew she wasn't evil. He felt it in his heart.

She looked Sam directly in the eye, "I am your daughter."

"Hello boys," said the voice of someone they all knew.

"Gabriel," Castiel nodded.

The too other men didn't answer. Sam was in shock, how could he have a daughter, he was twenty-two and she looked sixteen.

Dean on the other hand was angry, how someone come here and play with his baby brother's feelings, the nerve. 'Whoever she was, she is going to pay for lying,' he thought. She winced a little as he tightened his grip.

Gabriel was sucking on a sucker, yet somehow smirking around it. "I felt a shift in the air last night, someone past through time. Thought you might want to know…but I can see you are busy. I'll talk to you all later," and with that he was gone leaving only empty air.

Dean let go of Serena and sat down on the bed himself. He didn't think Gabriel would lie to them about this, at least not now that he was on their team.

Castiel remained the same, though he did relax a bit.

Sam let out a huge breath. He must have been holding it the whole time. "So what's your real name?"

"It's really Serena, well Mary Serenity Winchester. But everyone just calls me Serena"

She couldn't help it, it had been so long since she had been in her father's arms, "Daddy," she cried as she flung herself in his arms.

Sam caught her but really didn't know what to do. So he wrapped his arms around her like he would any other crying child, "It's alright, you're ok."

Serena pulled back, blushing. He didn't know her even though he was her father, he had no true obligation to her, after all even if she was born, he wouldn't know her til she was three. He would not

"What year is it anyway? I meant to go back to 2012, But God sent me back to a different time."

Sam gasped, Dean's eyes went as wide as they could and Castiel practically yelled, "What do you mean God! Father has been missing for years!"

Serena shrugged, "God works in his own way. He sent me back so Lucifer would not get out. I had hoped to stop Dad…sorry Sam,"

"It's alright you can call me Dad," he smiled at her he liked being called dad, he always wanted a family of his own.

Serena blushed again, "Anyway I had he to stop Dad from letting Lucifer possess him," There was a collective gasp from all three men in the room.

"You mean Sam is Lucifer's vessel," asked Castiel, Dean looked angry, and a little confused.

"Angels are a little like demons, they have to possess a body, but they have to ask there vessel to let them possess their bodies," Castiel continued, "But why would Sam give his permission?"

"I would never…" Sam started, looking directly in his brothers eyes. His brother looked hurt, angry, and lost, he knew his brother was drinking demon blood because of that bitch Ruby, but, how could he?

"It's my fault," Serena cried, "Lucifer had kidnapped me when I was six, he was torturing me and Dad gave consent because of me.

Dean's eyes softened and he grasped his niece. He understood now, Sam did it for his daughter. He didn't know what he would do for his own daughter, or his niece.

Sam squeezed his fist tightly, even if he didn't know her yet, someone had dared to torture his daughter? He was going to stop that from ever happening and give his daughter a better life. One without hunting But first he need more information from his daughter.

"So what year is it?"

"October 2006," answered Castiel.


End file.
